Visions of Home Part1 Welcome Home
by Eve Daughter of Darkness
Summary: A Gundam Wing Escaflowne crossover. Hitomi, Allen Van and Merle goes to teh Gundam World... what? A new Evil?
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or Escaflowne. I am nothing but a loyal fan of both series. 
    
    AN: This is my first attempt at a crossover and a series. I haven't seen that much of Escaflowne, so I'm not too familiar with the characters, which is why I'm only going to use Allen, Van, Hitomi and Merle. Any other character I'll add as soon as I think I am familiar with him enough to write about him. Again, please review, and tell me what's wrong with the story. After all, this is my first attempt at a crossover and anything Escaflowne! ^.^ By the way, I have no idea how Hitomi went back to Earth, so pretend whatever I wrote was true. And pretend that the Gundams weren't destroyed at the end of Endless Waltz. I know, so many changes… but this is the easiest way to keep the story going, without messing up the storyline.
    
    This should be better than my other fics, because this was beta-read. Arigatoo Kalen. 
    
     
    
    ~~Gaea~~
    
     
    
    "Hitomi, must you go? You can stay here. You can stay in Fanelia. Hitomi!" 
    
     
    
    Van started. He was holding her hand. Reluctant to let her go. Though he knew Hitomi was a stubborn girl, if she wanted to go back to Earth, she would, no matter what he said. But still, he had to try. 
    
     
    
    The war was over. They had saved Gaea. Now, Hitomi had to go back to Earth. To be a part of her old world again. Hitomi too was reluctant to go. In the time she had spent here, on Gaea, she had grown quite fond of Van. And Allen, and Merle. But it was only reasonable to go back Earth, after all, there was nothing left for her to do. No reason for her to stay. 
    
     
    
    "Van, it was great being with you and with Allen and Merle and everyone. I would-" Hitomi stopped in the middle of her sentence. She was struck once more by a terrible vision. Her physical body went limp, but thankfully Van was close enough to catch her before she fell. Allen and Merle looked at each other; a hint of concern tinted their eyes. They walked toward Hitomi. 
    
     
    
    Together, Van, Allen and Merle formed a tight circle around Hitomi while she was unconscious due to the images from her vision.
    
     
    
    *Giant robots, Mobile Suits fighting...cities engulfed by flames...five 
    
    robots, fighting - they're real? Gundams? Earth...come back to the Earth, it needs you!* 
    
     
    
    "Who are you? What's going on?" Hitomi yelled to the horrifying scene of people, fleeing, children crying and the terrible stench of death. 
    
     
    
    Suddenly, Hitomi woke up. Her eyes fluttered open. Then, a great, 
    
    giant column of light hit her, surrounding Van, Allen and Merle as well. The four flew up through the light, not knowing where they may lead
    
     
    
    ~~Earth~~
    
     
    
    "Duo, you're late." Lady Une informed the pilot. All of the former Gundam pilots, as well as Zechs, Noin and Relena were all called into Lady Une's office for an emergency meeting.
    
     
    
    "Hey, sorry, but I had a little trouble on the road, traffic, ya know- whoa! What's with them four? Guessing from the outfit, they're not from here, are they?" Duo stopped mid-step.
    
     
    
    Everyone there looked at Duo with an annoying look, the four from Gaea 
    
    included. Merle was scared out of her wits, while clinging to Allen because Hitomi was still in Van's arms. 
    
     
    
     
    
    Hitomi spoke first. After all, she was the one with the vision. "May I ask, where am I?" She spoke politely and with caution.
    
     
    
    Lady Une looked at everyone before she started to speak, as if to ask for approval, "You are on Earth. Specifically, on Earth which is now called the New Earth Sphere in the Preventer's Headquarter, in the Commander's, my, office." She too spoke with politeness and caution, but a hint of dignity was visible in her voice.
    
     
    
    Hitomi was overjoyed that she was finally back on Earth, and broke into a smile. She never thought she'd be home again. Even though things had changed a lot since her trip to Gaea, it was still good to be back.
    
    Hitomi, overjoyed that she finally got back to Earth broke into a smile. The Chief of Preventers looked at her with a certain amount of expectation, as if it were her cue to tell her and everybody else whom she was. 
    
     
    
    Hitomi stood up and smoothed the skirt of her uniform, motioning to van and the others to follow her lead. Van, Allen and Merle took 
    
    the hint stood beside Hitomi.
    
     
    
    "My name is Kanzaki Hitomi. I am from Japan, Earth. He," she gestured to Van, " is the King of Fanelia. His name is Van Slanzar de Fanel," a quick nod to Allen, "He is the Heavenly Knight of Astoria. His name is Allen Schezar," finally she inclined her head towards Merle, "She is a habitant of Fanelia. Her name is Merle. They're all from a planet called Gaea."
    
     
    
    Everyone looked on with awe. After all this time they didn't know that 
    
    another planet existed. Relena felt that she had the duty to introduce and represent her friends. After all, it was in her job description, Foreign Minister and all. "My name is Relena Darlian, the Vice Foreign Minister of the New Earth Sphere. This is my brother, Zechs Marquise. He's a Preventers agent. Next to him is Lucrezia Noin, another agent." 
    
    She was interrupted by Duo, who called out "Or you can call her Zechs' girlfriend!" This earned chuckles from everyone, even a smile from Trowa and Heero, barring two very red Zechs and Noin. Hitomi and company found this somewhat comical. Despite the fact that they barely know each other. They relaxed a certain degree. And Merle who couldn't stop giggling, released Allen from her death grip on his arm.
    
     
    
    As everyone recovered, Relena continued. "As I was saying, this is Lady Une, Chief of Preventers. I'm sure you've already met her. This is Duo Maxwell. He is an ex-Gundam Pilot, and currently running a salvage business."
    
     
    
    Duo, once again interrupted Relena. "You can call me Shinigami!" 
    
    Hitomi and company got a weird look on their face. After all, who would call themselves the God of Death? 
    
     
    
    Relena noted they were confused and helped a bit, "Don't mind him. No one gets him. Next is Trowa Barton. Also an ex-Gundam Pilot. Currently working with his sister in a circus. This is Quatre Raberba Winner. Another ex-Gundam Pilot. Also the owner of Winner Enterprises. Next is Wufei Chang. Ex-Gundam Pilot. He's also a Preventers agent - as is Sally Po next to him. Last is Heero Yuy," Relena continued flawlessly until it was Heero's turn, where she became a little flustered, "He too was a Gundam Pilot, now a Preventers agent as well."
    
     
    
    By the time everyone was introduced the group was much more relaxed than before. The tension had been almost immediately dissolved once Duo made the joke about Zechs and Noin. The group was much more friendly than the beginning, but there are still much to know about each other, before Hitomi could get the chance to tell them about her vision. 
    
     

__

_Next time: Hitomi finally tells the others about her vision. Will they trust her? Or not? Next time in Visions of Home: Part Two, To Trust or Not to trust?_


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or Escaflowne. I am nothing but a loyal fan of both series.   
  
AN: This is my first attempt at a crossover and a series. I haven't seen that much of Escaflowne, so I'm not too familiar with the characters, which is why I'm only going to use Allen, Van, Hitomi and Merle. Any other character I'll add as soon as I think I am familiar with him enough to write about him. Again, please review, and tell me what's wrong with the story. After all, this is my first attempt at a crossover and anything Escaflowne! ^.^ By the way, I have no idea how Hitomi went back to Earth, so pretend whatever I wrote was true. And pretend that the Gundams weren't destroyed at the end of Endless Waltz. I know, so many changes… but this is the easiest way to keep the story going, without messing up the storyline. Thanks for all the reviews! This is Part Two. Please Read Part One Welcome Home for a more understandable reading experience.   
  
Part Two: To Trust or Not To Trust?  
  
After the introduction, everyone was separated into little groups to get to know each other better. Merle was with Duo and Quatre. Allen was with Zechs, Noin, Wufei and Sally. Sally wasn't there for the introduction because she was out in space on a mission. Van was with Lady Une, Trowa and Heero. While Hitomi was talking to Relena.  
  
"Hi…are you a cat or a girl?" Duo asked with a frighteningly happy look on his face.  
"Um, Hi, I'm Quatre, this is Duo. Don't mind him, he's always like this." Quatre felt a bit sorry for Merle after all, they were strangers to her, and Duo was not making it any easier.  
"Hi, I'm Merle. I am both cat and girl," Merle told Duo and she ended with her nose stuck in the air licking her wrist.   
"Well… you're a stuck up catgirl. But I still have to be nice to you or Quatre would be mad at me… or worse Lady Une might send Mobile Suits after me!" Duo ended with a grimace. Merle didn't pay much attention except when she heard Mobile Suits. That was what Hitomi yelled out when she was having the vision!   
"OH! So you are the ENEMY! EVERYONE! I KNOW WHO THE ENEMY IS! IT'S…IT'S DUO!" Duo's eye went wide when she started screaming. Not only was the frequency too high but also she was telling everyone that he's the enemy! Duo clamped his hand over her mouth stopping her from further embarrassing him.   
  
Upon hearing this, Allen and Van both took out their swords and started advancing toward Duo, swords raised in battle position. Duo started to back away from the endangering swords. Merle struggled a bit until she finally got out of Duo's grasp and made it to Hitomi's side.   
  
Merle pointed at Duo's face, "He said something about Mobile Suits! That's what you said in the vision isn't it?" Merle asked Hitomi. Everyone's attention turned to Hitomi. She looked a bit embarrassed, after all these people probably won't believe her and think she's nuts. But then again, if it is at the risk of saving everyone on earth… "Yes Merle, that's what I said… although I really don't know what it means yet."  
Everyone in the room except for the four strangers from Gaea looked with a confused look on their face. After all who on Earth doesn't know about mobile Suits? But then again…they weren't from Earth…  
  
"Mobile Suits are robots manned by human. It is quite common here on Earth. And they are not necessarily enemies. But I must say I am quite interested in your…vision," Lady Une gently explained. But there was a slight ridicule in her voice when she said 'vision'.   
  
Hitomi had heard that ridicule and she had expected it too. She had the sudden urge to strangle Merle now. She was planning on telling them about the vision once they begin to trust her more. But… this is fine too; they're going to find out sometime. She sighed, took a deep breath and started to explain, "Okay, I have this weird power to be able to see into the future through visions. And more often than not, the visions are troubles. Well, before I came here, I had a vision something about Mobile Suits. And…Gundams? Gundams fighting… and death. Then some power took me and brought us here, in this office. I think we were brought here to help you to find and fight the new enemy whoever he may be."  
  
Everyone looked, not knowing what to say. After all, this is someone they just met, and she's telling them, that she can somehow seek into the future? And that the she's here to help them find the new enemy? Relena thought about this. She looked at Merle who's clinging to Hitomi's arm, then to Allen, still holding on to his sword, then to Van, who's also wielding his sword, looking sadly into Hitomi's eyes. Then, finally she looked at Hitomi. She looked at her with the understanding she can master, and just looked at her. Trying to figure out, could she possibly be telling the truth? She looked deep into her eyes… and she remembered something… she made her decision. "I believe in Hitomi. It might sound odd, but look at us all here. We aren't exactly normal either. I do believe in her, I believe she can see into the future, that she has the power that she said. And with all due respect, I thank her for coming to us with the intend to help us." Relena looked at everyone, meeting them in the eye, telling them that she meant what she said, and then she looked at Hitomi again. She looked at her, and smiled. Her mouth curved into a gentle smile. Hitomi smiled back and mouthed "thanks."  
  
Sally raised her hand and begin to voice her opinion, "I agree with Relena. I believe in Hitomi, and what she's saying because not only does she look innocent, but I also have facts to prove it," she looked at lady Une to ask for her approval to spread the information with everyone. Lady Une nodded, "I was on a mission before this. I was to investigate a suspicious area. And I come back with information. I've discovered that on a remote planet that we do not know too much about, I believe it is Gaea, I've discovered quite a military formation. I did not find out who the leader was, yet. But I am hoping that our newly found friends here would help us." Sally looked at Hitomi and smiled.   
  
"I guess I have to agree with them. I trust you," suddenly out of nowhere Heero spoke. He spoke with actual sincerity.   
  
Okay, so sorry that I didn't write that much, or that exciting, but just a spoiler: We find out who the enemy is, and a new character comes in! In the Next Chapter of Visions of Home: Part 3 A pleasant Surprise.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

~~Space~~

"It's been a long time since we last met nanashi. Maybe I should pay you a visit. Just like old times, eh?"

~~Earth~~

"I want to say thanks. You know for being so supportive even though I know I must've sounded crazy," Hitomi smiled at Relena once everyone got back to its original group. 

"You're welcome. I really believed you. Even though we've just met, I feel like… we have a lot in common I suppose," Relena really meant what she said. She did feel like she and Hitomi had a lot in common. Even though she wasn't sure what it was they had in common, but it was this feeling, a kind of bond that just linked them together. 

After that, an awkward silence filled the space around them. They didn't know what to say to each other. Suddenly they heard Duo giving a LOUD laugh. They both turned to see why, but only saw Merle giggling. Heero took this chance and looked at Relena. She caught the glance. She wanted to hold it, but… Heero turned away and returned to look at Van. She sighed and returned to Hitomi. 

Hitomi saw the glance that passed between Heero and Relena. She saw how they both wanted to say something, but… _I should help them. _She broke the silence that was between them and nudged Relena playfully, "Do you like him?" 

Relena looked surprised. _How did she know? Is it that obvious? _"Who-who are you talking about?" She couldn't have been more obvious. 

"Oh you know, that brunette, over there with Van. The one in the green tank top. I think he likes you," Hitomi pointed towards Heero's direction. _I think I've hit a jackpot. _

_ _

"Oh, him. Um… he likes me? You think?" Relena scolded herself; she said the last part with a little too much enthusiasm. 

Hitomi almost burst out laughing. _This is way too easy._ "Do I sense a crush here? What's the deal with you two? I mean, geez it's pretty obvious you like each other, yet I don't think you told each other yet have you?" 

Relena was a bit uncomfortable to talk about the subject, but then again, she had bottled it up for so long, it felt good to let it out, even a little bit. 

"No, we didn't' tell each other yet. I don't know, he wouldn't like it. I don't know… just don't know. But you know, enough investigating me, who was that guy that was holding you, he looks like Heero. Are you two together or what?" Relena decided that it was time to change the topic. After all too much talking about her and Heero's relationship may have some serious after affects, like her going insane. 

"Okay… Van… he's, I don't know… I don't know what we are. But… I can definitely say I have feelings. I hope he have feelings too, but…it's just very... unstable I guess. But my situation is still better than yours," Hitomi knew she may seem a bit childish, no cross that, very juvenile, but it's better than been too serious and start to lose her sanity. Yep being childish definitely has its appeals. 

"I guess we've both got our work cut out for us," Relena said putting her arm around Hitomi's shoulder, they both turned to see their respective crushes. Yep, they've both got a lot of work to do if they want to have the guys of their dreams. 

"Hello. I'm the chief of Preventer. I assume you are the King of Fanelia?" Lady Une had wanted to start the conversation casually. But, it seemed that she was only able to start casual conversations with Noin, Mariemaia and the late Treize-sama. 

"Hello. Yes, I am the king of Fanelia, which is a country in Gaea," Van felt extremely uncomfortable. This was someone he didn't' know. Plus he had never expected this, she was a woman, yet it seemed that she had the highest status here in the room. She has that air of pride that Hitomi used to carry with her. He looked towards the boy with the unruly hair and the steel-like eyes. _He's very quiet, very wise._ Van extended his hand toward the chief; it's best to make a good impression. Lady Une caught his gesture and shook his hand with a firmness to show that no matter how the woman in his kingdom acted, she was one with seriousness and business. Van moved on to a tall boy with bangs that covered one eye. 

"Hi," Van said politely.

"Hi," Trowa liked him. He was quiet, but not too quiet like Heero to come off as rude. _He's a find ruler. He's like Heero in some ways. They'd find a lot in common._ They shook hands and Van moved on to Heero.

"Hi," Van repeated.

"Hn," Heero gave back. Unlike the others, he was unwilling to seem polite, or at least he's not trying too hard. 

Van got the point and just tried to smile politely. _He's an intriguing boy…_

_ _

Suddenly a sharp head turning was caused by Duo's sharp laughs. As everyone realized it was nothing, except maybe Duo's insanity got back to his or her conversations. He caught Heero's gaze move over to that girl beside Hitomi. _Hn, looks like he's not that stone cold after all._

"So, Van, welcome to Earth, and may I introduce to you once again Trowa and Heero. They're both ex-Gundam pilots, now Preventer, working under me." Lady Une tried to make conversations with the new visitor. 

Van looked at the each of them again and smiled, after all, Van was a King, he knows how to handle political stuff, and he's an expert when it comes to pretending you like someone even if you don't. _I have a feeling we're going to get to know each other well.I don't believe this, but it seems like we have a lot in common. Not only in the way we look._

_ _

_Heero and Van, they look quiet similar, they'll be good friends, if Heero don't scare him away first. I hope they become good friends. Heero needs someone he can talk to that understands him; _Trowa gave a little smile and stared at the soon-to-be-friends. 

Suddenly the door swung open. In came a pretty girl about fifteen, sixteen, blonde haired blue eyed. She looked directly at Trowa and whispered, "Nanashi…"


End file.
